East Brecilian Forest
} |name = East Brecilian Forest |icon = Ico Forest.png |image = East Brecilian Forest.png |px = 270px |location = Brecilian Forest |terrain = Forest |exits = West Brecilian Forest Ruins Upper Level (Brecilian Ruins) |inhabitants = Werewolves, Sylvans, Darkspawn |characters = Mad Hermit |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The East Brecilian Forest is a section of the Brecilian Forest. The ruins of an ancient settlement can be seen in this area. Quests Characters * Aneirin * Danyla * Mad Hermit ** The hermit will remain non-violent so long as things go the way he wants them to. He will attack the Warden however when annoyed and he is capable of some powerful magic, being a renegade Blood Mage. He will summon some Greater Rage Demons to help him. Note: If you search the tree stump to recover the acorn before speaking with him and ignore him telling you it's his house, he will attack you without any further conversation. * Swiftrunner - unavoidable fight past the Magical Barrier * Witherfang - brief appearance to end the fight with Swiftrunner * Gatekeeper - retreats into the ruins before the Warden can engage * Maleficar: They will be in the large barren area where you found one of the tombstones after you have accepted the Mage Liaison's quest Thy Brother's Killer. After a short conversation a fight ensues. Enemies * Werewolves - (Beast, Normal and Elite) * Rabid Werewolves - (Beast, Normal) * Swiftrunner - (Beast, Elite) * Black bears - (Animal, Normal) * Great bear - (Animal, Elite) * Wild sylvans - (Demon, Normal or Elite) * Ogres - (Darkspawn, Elite) * 4 Maleficarum - refer to the quest Thy Brother's Killer for more details. Hermit's camp * Mad Hermit - (Human, Boss) * 2 x Greater rage demons - (Demon, Normal) * 8 Bandits - 4 melee, 4 archers and a 2-handed leader. Melee half uses Precise Striking, Shield Cover, Shield Pummel and Assault, archers employ Pinning Shot, Critical Shot and Shattering Shot, while the leader activates Powerful Swings and Sunder Armor. North Gravestone * Revenant (Undead, Boss) * Fanged skeleton (Undead, Normal) * Devouring skeleton (Undead, Normal) * Devouring skeleton (Undead, Elite) * Skeleton archer (Undead, Normal) South Gravestone * Revenant (Undead, Boss) * Skeleton archers (Undead, Normal) * Skeleton archer (Undead, Elite) *4 Genlock alphas - (Darkspawn, Elite) - 3 archers, one Dual-Weapon. *2 Hurlocks - (Darkspawn, Normal) - both archers. Containers * (Generic, Normal) - locked * (Special) - contains Mythal's Blessing North Gravestone * (Generic, Normal) * (Elven, Normal) - locked * (Generic, Normal) * (Generic, Normal) * (Generic, Normal) * (Special) - contains Steel Spiked Collar South Gravestone * (Tevinter, Normal) - locked * (Elven, Elite) - locked * (Generic, Critter) - contains Notable items , source: Mad Hermit , source: Aneirin (via Wynne's Regret) , source: drop Mad Hermit , source: steal from Mad Hermit's stump , source: Mad Hermit , source: , source: Danyla , source: Notable gifts for companions: , source: Codex entries , source: Book from Mad Hermit , source: Gravestone , source: Mythal's Blessing on Special objects * A "Magical Barrier" is present along the southwest path to the ruins. You will need to obtain the assistance of either the Grand Oak or the Mad Hermit to pass. See Nature of the Beast for details. * A "Landmark Tent" at the hermit's camp can be used to activate Mabari Dominance. * "Ancient Tombstones" - used for quest The Mage's Treasure. Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations